Liquid Passion
by BornMalfoy
Summary: Bella’s a sultry blues singer at one of Seattle’s hottest night bars. While nursing a broken heart with lots of Blues and lots of liquor, Edward comes back and rips open her thinly mended heart in hopes of winning her love, again. Rated M


**Summary:** Bella's a sultry blues singer at one of Seattle's hottest night bars. While nursing a broken heart with lots of Blues and lots of liquor, Edward comes back and rips open her thinly mended heart in hopes of winning her love, again.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is something new for me, so please be nice! Remember to Review.

* * *

Blue beamed lights bounced off thick walls of smoke, liquid amber fire filled glasses and the tingle of notes from the piano crying out the blues greeted me upon entering. I felt the tension of the day slowly ease away from its resting place upon my shoulders.

This was my own personal piece of bliss.

The cool September wind blew, softly caressing my hair and then my body through my thin blue dress. It grew stronger and I felt a curve of an invisible hand, force me forward and I was soon walking towards bliss.

It was as if Nature knew my addiction and supported it, and who was I to tamper with Nature's request?

The door opened and I smiled my thanks to Emmett, tonight's bouncer and one of my very own best friends, he smiled back.

"Knock 'em dead Bells." He whispered as I walked by.

I was starting to ride the adrenaline waves I got whenever entering bliss, sweaty palms, rapid heartbeat and the childish giddy laughter that seemed to walk hand in hand with my anxiousness.

I felt like I might end up empting my stomach in front of them, much less knocking 'em dead.

I knew I wouldn't though. I never did.

I went to the bar and sat down, waiting for Jasper to serve me my very own inspiration. He was serving a customer and hadn't noticed my entrance yet, because Alice, his eternal soul mate, was flittering around in an outfit that made her look nothing less than amazing.

The amber fire was soon brimming as the customer that was sitting impatiently, watching the love lasers between Jasper and Alice, gasped in indignation. "Well I've never!" She hissed and I smothered a laugh as she stomped away, it seemed that she was more upset over Jasper's ignorance of her and not the aged whisky that now stained her lap.

Jasper heard the beginning of my laugh and turned my way, a sheepish grin already on his face. "What does that make it? Three this week?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, turning to get a glass and my inspiration.

"A little courage and stimulation." He said, sitting the glass in front of me, "A little sensuality too, if you weren't always so damn late." He laughed as my face fell.

"Really? What kind?"

"Only the best," He smirked with all of the cockiness only the Cullens could possess.

I frowned at my glass, missing the sensuality that could have come with it, before throwing it back and slamming the shot glass back down on the counter.

I heard the light pattering of hands congratulating and I felt my wave grow larger. "So, how's the misses?"

Jasper arched a brow. "Distraction?"

I nodded.

"As she is always, the same energetic pixy we love to love." He grinned with an expression only a man in love could posses. "She's been a little on edge today though." He frowned, "Apparently Edward's coming home."

And just like that my anxiousness had a new outlet. Edward was coming back, the love of my life Edward, my high school sweetheart Edward, my ex-fiancé Edward, but the only question that was clear was "Why now?"

Jasper reached across the counter and grasped my hand, bringing the shakiness of my limbs to my attention.

I stiffened, but not from his friendly gesture, but from a worthless attempt at trying to stop my body from shaking.

Many emotions flew threw me along with the memories I locked away in that little box somewhere within me.

Wow, I thought amazed. After so many years the sound of his name still had me a quivering mess.

I didn't know what to think, how to feel, what to say, what to do. What should I do? Ignore the fact that he broke my heart and falsely smile whenever I ran into him? I didn't know, and honestly, I didn't want to think about it, at least not right now.

"I wasn't supposed to…."

They weren't going to tell me. Wait, they _discussed_ me! Without me!

I tossed back the second shot in front of me, and snatched my hand back from Jasper. "Traitor," I hissed. The moment it left my lips I knew it was misdirected.

Jasper wasn't the traitor. Not sensible, caring Jasper. He was anything _but_ the traitor. I opened my mouth to apologize but a look of hurt flashed across his features before the words could leave out of my mouth.

It was so simple really. Had I not noticed how similar Edward and Jasper actually looked? And I shut down, just remembering his face and I shut down and walked away from one of the men I loved as deeply as a brother.

The applause thundered and I walked. I heard my introduction and I continued to walk at a leisure pace towards the back of the stage. For once, I didn't have a wave to ride on, it was just me and my two feet against hard unforgiving concrete, against lessons and heart ache, against him leaving and coming back, against my confusion, and why now?

I was on stage, the spotlight adjusted on me and blinded me. The pianist waited, patiently, his body turned towards me, gently urging me on. I tried to smile, tried to hide the afflictions raging in my head but my smile felt more like a grimaced and I knew that I failed.

On shaky limbs, I walked towards the center, the light was no longer so blinding and I could just make out Rosalie smacking Jasper against the head and I laughed, like a nut, I laughed.

It seemed only days ago when he was sitting on stage beside me, he was the pianist urging me with his eyes that everything would be alright. Then, Rosalie smacked Jasper for giving me too many drinks and encouraging me to exhibit my stage fright for the rest of the world to see.

I continued to laugh and I could hear confused murmurs in the audience. I laughed harder because if I didn't laugh I knew I would cry.

This was my life, my sad and worthless life but still mine, regardless. I grabbed the mic off the side of the stage and the loud feedback had everybody moaning. And I laughed again, now all I had to do was puke in the corner of backstage and a reenactment of that night would exist.

I waved the piano player off and sat in his seat. I didn't need him for this song. I knew for a fact that he didn't know it and since it was the only song I bothered to learn, I decided to play it.

I adjusted the mic on the stand and focused on the keys. I imagined his hands over mind and his hot breath on my neck as he taught me to play the song he made. He made it for me.

I smiled and let my anger and love for him pour out. It started slow and haughty but soon mellowed out and my voice followed, strong then soft, rough and full of anguish, just like he made it. Let me sign.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I tried to match my voice with his. I was desperately trying to fall into his footsteps, but why?

I didn't know why, but I tried.

The song soon ended and thunderous applause welcomed me back to existence. I had forgotten that I had an audience to watch my desperate downfall. How odd? And they clap for it as well. Bella, the freak, lonely old Bella. Always the odd one out. Bravo! Job well done!

The cheers and laughter mocked me, and suddenly, I was in a clubhouse full of fun mirrors, with clowns, and everyone laughing and smiling evil, vindictive grins. 'Cause why would they laugh, if it weren't to be vindictive?

I ran. I shot off of the bench and ran as fast as my clumsy legs could carry me. I needed to feel the wind, to see Nature and laugh at the cruel joke it played on me. It encouraged me to my downfall and why? It could only have done it for a laugh and a laugh is what it would get.

I was soon outside laughing like a madwoman. ".Ha!" A laugh is what it wanted. I cheered and clapped because what a stunningly tragic play it turned my life into.

I was laughing, I was crying and my legs gave out. I felt warm strong arms wrap around me, supporting my weight.

"It's okay Bella." It was Emmett. Of course he was outside, of course he witnessed the pathetic display that only Bella Swan seemed capable of performing. It was nature, it was fate, it was whatever…

I buried my face in his shoulder. Crying for all that I was worth, while he smoothed my hair, whispering words of encouragement. "….It's alright Bella. I promise, everything will be alright."

And I stilled. Warm brotherly arms wrapped around me, protecting me from myself and all I could think of was how oddly familiar these arms felt. I was lost and short fusing.

He was everywhere and I had to go. I had to run, I'd run forever if it meant that me anguish would never catch up.

I pulled myself out of his arms and flagged down a cab. I needed to leave. My bliss was gone and now I had to go find it.

* * *

**EPOV**

One long slender leg moved and the other one followed. I watched her stumble towards the back of the club. Inelegant but still beautiful.

She wore her hair tousled and wrapped around chopsticks, her dress flowed softly in blue waves and the blue beams from the club's lights bounced off of her pale skin giving her a soft glow.

I was dazed and amazed and basically in a state of confusion. I sat stupidly in the back of the club, transfixed on what was once the love of my life. The words tasted wrong and sound foreign to my brain. I sat stupidly in the back of the club, transfixed and watched the love of my life.

She stood towards the back of the stage and looked frightened. But why, was she so scared? It's been years since she was that way, the frightened little girl with a horrible bout of stage fright. Deer in headlights, eyes rimmed wide, flushed cheeks tinting pale skin.

She looked at the pianist and my eyes followed hers, he was young but patient and I knew he would wait for her, ease her back into the talented singer everyone in Seattle knew she could be.

My eyes migrated back to her just in time to watch her grimace and shakily walk over to the mic. I saw it before I heard it. Shaky hands picking up sound and directing it right at the side speakers. The crowd moaned and I smiled. It was just like that night.

She laughed and I laughed and wow, how things evolved and changed but still stayed the same.

She waved the piano player away, and I arched a brow, intrigued. She couldn't, she wouldn't. But she would, I realized as the first bar floated clear across the room.

She was reminiscing and I decided to stroll with her. Silk blush sheets wrapped around her skin, late night under the stars, sitting at the piano, her naked, us in love, my song and me showing her how to play it. Beautifully horrible off key notes from my beautiful angel.

She opened her pink pouty lips and I groaned, as her smoky voice filled the smoky room. She was sultry and I sat dazed.

The song soon ended, people cheered and I continued to sit and watch as the beamed lights defined the tear tracks on her face. She looked miserable and so far away. Her mind looked untouchable and off somewhere touring the stars.

She ran. I saw her shoot up off the bench and run, tripping across the stage. She was positive and I negative, and my body ran after her.

I caught her outside, laughing towards the heavens. She laughed and clapped then cried and fell, and I caught her. I wrapped my arms around her small warm body, her delicate curves molded into my body.

"It's okay Bella."

She moved her head onto my shoulder, and the harpy that was fate blew her breath and the scent of strawberry's from her hair, floated to my nose. Flashes of memories raced through my mind and I faltered, no, that was her, she was pushing.

She pushed me away, waving down a cab, and just like that she was gone. Gone. And I didn't even know where she lived. Rosalie was hell bent on not telling me.

* * *

Something new. Tell me if you like it! I really love to know what you think, constructive criticism gladly accepted!


End file.
